Garret Dunne
by Airc
Summary: Una antigua magia druídica predice que Garret, un simple estudiante de Hogwarts, se levantará contra toda la sociedad mágica. Sus padres lo educarán como a un chico normal. ¿Pero podrá la moral evitar una de las más grandes tragedias del siglo XXI?
1. Capítulo 1: Ainuin Binan

Dieron las 9:00 de la noche en el reloj de pared y Patrick Dunne se dispuso a volver a casa. Su oficina ya estaba prácticamente vacía, a excepción de uno o dos escritorios que tenían sus respectivas lámparas encendidas. La oficina estaba llena de anuncios, cuadros y demás cosas, colgados en la pared. En cada escritorio había una enorme pila de papel, esperando ser revisada. Patrick apagó la lámpara de su escritorio, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Pat ¿Ya te vas?-preguntó uno de los hombres que seguían en la oficina. Llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros, era de color marrón, ya algo canoso.

-Si, Herbie- respondió Patrick- Cinnia me pidió que no vuelva tan tarde esta noche, dijo que quiere cenar conmigo.

-Entonces, supongo que no te gustaría tomar un whisky de fuego, hable con Jeff y me dijo que se irá en 15 minutos.

-No, gracias por la invitación, pero algo me dice que debería cenar con ella, al final de cuentas, nos casaremos en dos semanas.

-Bueno, ve a casa…Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós- se despidió Patrick, abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina. El Ministerio, a pesar de la hora, tenía alguna gente trabajando. Se dirigió a una cabina telefónica, en medio de la estancia. El hombre tecleó unos cuantos dígitos. Enseguida, esta comenzó a ascender. La cabina se detuvo en "la superficie". Patrick cruzó la calle y empezó a caminar de vuelta a casa. Recorrió unas 7 cuadras, cuando entró a una estación del metro. Esperó unos 15 minutos, hasta que el tren llegase y se subió a él. El viaje duró aproximadamente media hora. El altavoz anunció la parada del tren, West Hampstead.

Patrick era un hombre de más o menos 25 años. Era de cabello castaño. Sus ojos tenían un color marrón claro. Era bastante fornido, de espalda ancha. Tenía una altura normal, de entre metro 70 y metro 80.

Caminando por West Hampstead, se puso a pensar en el barrio en el que vivía. Él no era precisamente alguien de la clase media-alta, su sueldo en el Ministerio no era lo suficiente como para costearse una casa ahí… Y precisamente por eso, la casa a la que se dirigía, no era suya.

Llegó a una casa, cuya fachada no era muy distinta a la de las demás. Subió las pequeñas gradas que llevaban a la puerta. Sacó unas llaves y tanteó cual podría ser la que abría la puerta.

No tardó mucho en entrar a la casa. Esta estaba completamente oscura, por lo que empezó a palpar la pared. Enseguida se encendió la luz.

-Bueno, supongo que no llegó todavía-murmuró. Se dirigió a la cocina. Encendió la luz y dio unos cuantos pasos, hasta llegar al refrigerador. Lo abrió y sacó una botella de cerveza. Entonces, oyó a alguien tocar la puerta. Salió del cuarto y volvió a la puerta.

-¿Cinn?-preguntó Patrick.

-Patrick, ábreme la puerta, olvidé las llaves-dijo una mujer.

-¿Cómo sé que eres tú?¿Dime algo que sólo tu y yo sepamos?-preguntó Patrick.

-No seas tonto-le reprochó la mujer.

-Insisto en que me digas algo que solo sepamos los dos-sostuvo Patrick.

-Está bien…-ella empezó a balbucear- Cuando empezamos a salir juntos, decidimos encontrarnos en un café _muggle_, que quedaba cerca de acá. Tú me llevaste una pulsera, que tenía escrita la frase:

"La sabiduría consiste en saber cuál es el siguiente paso; la virtud, en llevarlo a cabo."… Típica de un Ravenclaw- ella empezó a reír.

-Está bien, pasa- Patrick abrió la puerta. Frente suyo se encontraba una mujer de no más de 24 años. Con el cabello negro. Una nariz respingada y una boca pequeña, con los labios bastante rojos, por la palidez de la piel. Unos ojos grandes y verdes. En cuanto a su figura, no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie. Todo parecía normal, salvo un bulto en su estómago, lo que daba a entender que estaba embarazada y tenía 4 o 5 meses de gestación. Ante él, estaba Cinnia Binan. La mujer se le acercó y le dio un beso. Luego de unos segundos, se separaron. Patrick cerró la puerta, después de que Cinnia entrase completamente a la casa.

-¿Por qué tardaste? Supuse que estarías…

-Es un niño-le interrumpió Cinnia.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es un niño?-preguntó Patrick.

-Nuestro bebé…Fui a un hospital _muggle_, me hicieron una ecografía.

-¿Pero por qué no fuiste a San Mungo? Ahí te lo habrían dicho y habría sido más fácil llegar.

-Es que quería verlo-se excusó Cinnia.

-No pasa nada-dijo Patrick al ver que su novia estaba poniéndose a la defensiva- Solo me preguntaba por qué optaste por ir donde los _muggles_. Así que es un niño- enunció. De pronto, se oyó una grito. Patrick y Cinnia se dieron vuelta, el grito salía de uno de los retratos del vestíbulo.

¿QUÉ? ¿_Cínnia Ní Broin_?- preguntó la voz, era una voz femenina, estaba muy molesta- ¿Vas a tener un hijo?¿Un hijo con _Ó Duinn_?

-Madre, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que llamarnos en Irlandés?-preguntó Cinnia, muy molesta- Ya te dije que Patrick no es irlandés, nació acá, al igual que sus padres y abuelos.

-¡Eso no me importa!-gritó la mujer, cuando por fín el retrato se reveló. Ahí, se encontraba una mujer exactamente igual a Cinnia, solo que llevaba el cabello de otra manera-Es un Dunne, y los Dunne vienen de Irlanda- Patrick estaba a punto de hablar, pero no pudo evitar balbucear:

-Hola…Ainuin.

-Buenas noches, Patrick… -le saludó cordialmente la mujer retratada-Si hubieras embarazado a mi hija, y el vástago que se desarrollara dentro de su vientre fuera una niña, no tendría problema… ¡Pero no!

-¿Y qué problema tienes con que sea un niño?-preguntó Cinnia, su madre la estaba desesperando.

-¡Las de nuestra clase no debemos tener niños! Es por eso que tú no tienes padre. Porque si hubiera estado con un hombre, las probabilidades de tener tanto una niña como un varón son iguales.

-Disculpe… Con: "Las de nuestra clase" se refiere a…-preguntó Patrick.

-A las druidesas, por supuesto-le respondió el retrato.

-Mamá, yo no soy una druidesa… Soy simplemente una bruja.

-Pero tienes sangre druídica en tus venas-aseguró Ainuin.

-Está bien, volvamos al principio-dijo Patrick-¿Qué hay de malo con que nuestro bebé sea varón?-preguntó.

-Que los druidas no nacen, se hacen-respondió el retrato- Los druidas y las druidesas no nos podemos mezclar… Las druidesas nos encargamos de entrenar a los druidas, porque somos las Sacerdotisas. Mientras nosotras nos encargamos de los ritos, ellos se encargan de la guerra. Es por eso, que usando una magia muy poderosa, creamos vida de la nada y tenemos a nuestras hijas, para que sigan entrenando a los druidas, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-Entonces… Si una druidesa tiene un hijo…-expresó Patrick dubitativo.

-No solo se rompe la tradición, sino que el resultado es un mago muy poderoso. Es precisamente por lo segundo, que está terminantemente prohibido tener hijos varones. Porque sabemos que se podrían revelar contra todos por el poder que tienen. Ahora, por haber roto esa tradición, su hijo será uno de los magos más poderosos de su generación… Milenios perdidos, por una estupidez. Mi madre debió matar ese _Ó Duinn_ cuando pudo- se lamentó Ainuin.

-Somos muchos Dunne, estoy más que seguro, que no estoy emparentado con él.

-Todos los magos Dunne descienden del mismo. Mientras que todos los _muggles_ de otro. Ambos eran hermanos. Un hechizo muy poderoso que hizo el padre de los Dunne para lograr eso- aclaró el retrato.

-Bueno madre, me iré a dormir… Ya me quedé sin hambre-dijo Cinnia- Te aseguro que nuestro hijo será un buen chico-Vamos Patrick- tomó a su prometido del brazo y lo jaló hacia las escaleras.

-Eso espero-le respondió su madre.

-Buenas noches Ainuin-se despidió Patrick.

-Buenas noches _Pádraig Ó Duinn._

Más tarde, mientras Patrick y Cinnia se alistaban para dormir, Patrick se quedó pensando. No pudo evitar mencionar:

-Espero que tu madre se equivoque.

-No te preocupes, tantos años en un cuadro, la volvieron loca. Imagínate eso, mezclado con una pequeña dosis de juventud eterna…

-Bueno, sí-dijo Patrick, algo más tranquilo.

-Estaba pensando… Podríamos ponerle Garret-sugirió Cinnia.

-¿Garret? ¿A quién?

-¡A nuestro bebé!- exclamó la mujer.

-Mmm- pensó Patrick- Garret Dunne… Suena bien.


	2. Capítulo 2: Cumpleaños en West Hampstead

-¡Garret Michael Dunne!- gritó una enfurecida voz femenina, proveniente de lo que Garret supuso, era el piso inferior de su hogar- Baja acá en este mismo instante o…- algo interrumpió la voz. Garret se levantó e hizo el ademán de salir de su cuarto. Sin embargo, se paró en el umbral de la puerta, pensante. Garret era un chico bastante alto para su edad. Había heredado los ojos de su madre, mientras en todo lo demás era exactamente igual a su padre, excepto por su cabello, que era más oscuro que el de su padre. Mientras que el señor Dunne tenía una nariz grande y puntiaguda, la de Garret era más pequeña y respingada, más parecida a la de su madre. Tenía que decidir cómo iba a actuar. Sabía que una sola palabra que no estuviese bien podía costarle muy caro. Pensó que lo podrían enviar donde sus abuelos paternos, cosa que no lo emocionaba demasiado. Se dirigió a su cama, y se sentó en ella. Su habitación era algo pequeña, tenía todas las cosas que una habitación común pudiera tener. Las paredes no estaban pintadas, pero estaban cubiertas de postres y banderas de los Kenmare Kestrels. El cuarto tenía una ventana que daba a la calle y un escritorio, donde habían unos cuantos libros y un montón de hojas de papel. Generalmente, Garret se pasaba las noches dibujando o leyendo.

Parece que está entretenida hablando con papá pensó, oyendo las risas que provenían del piso de abajo. Su relación con su madre no era precisamente la mejor. Sus personalidades chocaban muy a menudo, ya que mientras Cinnia Dunne era una mujer a la que le gustaba tener todo bajo control y se impacientaba con frecuencia; Garret era un chico que disfrutaba las travesuras. Hacía lo que quería en su hogar, y siempre salía bien parado, gracias a su gran inteligencia. Con su padre la cosa era distinta. A pesar de no pasar mucho tiempo juntos –El señor Dunne trabajaba en el Departamento de Ley Mágica- se llevaban bastante bien. Su padre le había transmitido su fanatismo por el Quidditch. Asegurándose de que su hijo sea un fanático de los Kenmare Kestrels. Sin embargo, Garret prefería verlo a jugarlo, cosa que entristeció mucho al Señor Dunne, ya que quería que su hijo juegue al Quidditch en el colegio.

Garret se cambió y bajó las escaleras, no sin antes saludar a su abuela (una mujer muy joven y atractiva para "ser su abuela"), cuyo retrato se encontraba en el descanso de las escaleras.

-Muchas felicidades, Garret querido-le saludó su abuela – ¿Ya viste tu carta de Hogwarts?- le preguntó. Y sí, ese día era su cumpleaños, su cumpleaños número once. La edad necesaria para que un joven mago pueda ir a Hogwarts.

-No abuela, acabo de levantarme-le respondió el chico.

-Bueno, parece que nadie notó que la dejaron-dijo el retrato, señalando la puerta de entrada. Garret notó que había una sola carta en el suelo. – Es muy tarde para recibir el correo, y si no me equivoco, la carta no lleva mas de 10 minutos ahí…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar, Garret salió disparado hacia el lobby de su casa. Tomó el sobre, y efectivamente, la carta estaba dirigida a él. Entró a la cocina y saludó a sus padres, Garret supuso que su madre había olvidado la "extraña" desaparición del pastel de cumpleaños.

-Garret, cariño, muchas felicidades- le felicitó su madre dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. A pesar de haber pasado once años desde la charla que tuvo con su madre, Cinnia Dunne seguía siendo una mujer muy atractiva. Sus caderas se habían ensanchado un poco, por haber tenido a Garret, pero por lo demás, se veía muy bien para ser una mujer de casi 36 años.

-Felicidades, hijo- le dijo su padre, abrazándolo y revolviéndole el cabello. Garret se sorprendió, la distracción de su padre había sido muy eficaz. Patrick Dune tampoco había cambiado mucho en once años. Su cabello estaba ya un poco canoso, por ser un hombre de 38 años y su cara tenía unas leves arrugas, pero a parte de eso, no se veía mal.

-Muchas gracias-musitó Garret. No veía por qué estaban tan emocionados, solo era su cumpleaños. –Me llegó la carta de Hogwarts…La vi cuando estaba bajando las escaleras-añadió mostrándosela a su padres.

-No pareces muy emocionado… Generalmente los jóvenes son insoportables cuando se acerca su onceavo cumpleaños, quieren su carta de así que se levantan en la mañana-afirmó su padre-¿No la vas a leer?

-Es que, ya sabemos que soy un mago, creo que eso es suficiente, al final de cuentas, la carta me iba a llegar de todas formas… Nunca se les escapa nadie-respondió el chico-Bueno, si ustedes dicen-el chico extrajo dos pergaminos del sobre y la empezó a leer el primer pergamino en voz alta:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA_

_Director: Digger Black_

_(Orden de Merlín, Segunda Clase, Premio Anual, Medalla por méritos mágicos)_

_Querido señor Dunne:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1º de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza no más tarde del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente_

Lucretius Oldridge

Director Asistente.

-Y bueno, tenemos mucho tiempo para comprar todo y mandar la carta-suspiró el señor Dunne-Ahora, invitamos a alguna gente para hacerte una pequeña fiesta, sube a cambiarte, ya que estoy seguro que no tardan en llegar-añadió mirando el reloj de pared que estaba en la cocina. Garret asintió con su cabeza y corrió rápidamente. De pronto, la señora Dunne hizo una cara, como si hubiera recordado algo y gritó:

-Alto ahí, jovencito…No me has dicho que hiciste con el pastel que te hice- pero ya era demasiado tarde, Garret había subido las escaleras.

-Descuida, podemos hacer otro con magia-le reconfortó su marido.

-Pero no es lo mismo, yo le hice ese pastel con todo mi amor… Y así me lo paga, ahora le daremos un pastel insípido a los invitados- dijo la señora Dunne algo molesta, cruzando los brazos.

-Es que es un niño, todavía no se da cuenta de esas cosas… -el señor Dunne fue interrumpido por su mujer.

-Sin embargo, cuando se trata de otras cosas es muy maduro… Imagínate que le dijéramos que los libros que lee no son apropiados para él, nos devoraría. Lo que pasa es que no le gusta tener una mejor relación conmigo…Pareciera que le gusta molestarme…- se lamentó la señora Dunne-Pero bueno, es mi hijo, y lo adoro… Son simplemente esas cosas que me molestan de él… Espero que se le pase a medida que crezca.

-Estoy seguro de que cambiará-le dijo su marido.

-Es que, Patrick… Tu no tratas con él ¡A veces me trata como una estúpida! Cree que no sé lo que él hace y luego se hace al muy santo conmigo-exclamó Cinnia al borde de las lágrimas-No me tiene ni el mínimo respeto, es como si no me quisiera.

-Cinn, cariño…-dijo Patrick tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa, rodeando su espalda con su brazo- No te pongas así. Estoy más que seguro, que Gary te quiere muchísimo… Solo que ustedes dos no hacen nada para mejorar su relación. Él sigue haciendo travesuras, porque tú le reprochas cada cosa pequeña, propia de un niño de su edad, que hace. Si lo deseas, puedo hablar con él en la noche, después de la fiesta.

-No, no…Yo hablaré con él-se rehusó la mujer, más calmada-Es más apropiado que yo lo haga.

-Está bien-le dijo su marido y le dio un pequeño beso. La mujer se dirigió a la mesa y empezó a llevar una bandeja llena de recipientes con bocaditos. Como parecía tener algunos problemas con ella, Patrick la interrumpió:

-Yo llevo eso-dijo, quitándole la bandeja de las manos.

-Siempre tan atento-le dijo la mujer sarcásticamente.

-Así soy yo-dijo Patrick, siguiendo el juego.

-Vamos, tontuelo, apúrate, nuestros invitados no tardan en llegar-lo apresuró su mujer.

Sonó el timbre, y Garret fue a abrir la puerta. Sus abuelos habían llegado. Garret no estaba muy emocionado por su llegada, pero sonrió, y recibió los abrazos y el regalo que le llevaron. Era una jaula, con una lechuza de plumaje marrón. A Garret le agradó el regalo que le habían llevado sus abuelos. Decidió ponerle Arquímedes, como a la lechuza de Merlín, y como la máquina voladora de _Night Owl_, personaje del cómic _Watchmen_, que había leído en la casa de sus primos.

-Espero que nos escribas, Garret-le dijo su abuelo, un señor de unos 60 años de edad, con una melena marrón, muy opaca a causa de las canas. Garret pensaba que cuando su abuelo era joven, tenía el cabello del mismo color que el suyo. Tenía ojos marrones, como los de su padre. Su abuela era una señora un poco menor que su abuelo, su cabello era negro, con muchas canas. Su padre había heredado su nariz. Los siguientes en llegar fueron sus tíos y primos. Sus tíos Robert y Maggie eran un poco mayores que. Robert, era hermano de su padre y era unos dos o tres años mayor que él: Mientras que su esposa, Maggie, le llevaba por lo que Garret creía que no era más de un año. Sus primos eran tres. Los dos mayores, Alfred y Howard, los mellizos, tenían trece años y ya estudiaban en Hogwarts. Howard a parar a Gryffindor y Robert a Ravenclaw. Mientras tanto, Abby(Abigail), era la menor de todos, siendo dos años menor que Garret. Los tres hermanos se parecían mucho, todos eran bajitos, redondos y tenían el cabello rubio, como su madre. Ellos le regalaron un libro que curiosamente no tenía: Un ejemplar de _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_. Los últimos en llegar fueron Herbie Runsfeld y su familia. Garret se alegró mucho cuando los vio al abrirles la puerta. Herbie era el mejor amigo del señor Garret, cosa que a Garret le parecía algo extraña, debido a la diferencia de edad, ya que Herbie era por lo menos diez años mayor que su padre. Herbie también trabajaba en el Departamento de Ley Mágica, como asistente del señor Dunne. Su esposa se llamaba Lorraine, una bruja hija de _muggles_ que también trabajaba en el ministerio. Ellos tenían dos hijos: La mayor se llamaba Eve, que era una chica de trece años, que desde que Garret tenia memoria, le parecia muy linda. Tenía los ojos azules, y el cabello castaño claro. Era de tez blanca y tenía muchas pecas. Ella era compañera de Robert y Howard. Y por último estaba Frank Runsfeld, su compañero de travesuras y su mejor amigo. Frank o Frankie, como le decían sus amigos, era un mes mayor que él. Era casi tan alto como Garret. Tenía el pelo negro, como su madre y los ojos marrones, como su padre, su tez era un poco más bronceada que la de Hannah. Frankie era un chico bastante más centrado que Garret y generalmente era el que lo hacía pisar tierra cuando planeaban alguna de sus travesuras. Él siempre se mostraba muy emocionado por ir a Hogwarts. Los Runsfeld le llevaron una pequeña caja, que contenía un juego de ajedrez mágico de bolsillo. Así que le entregaron la caja, Frankie, Eve y Garret subieron a su cuarto (sus primos mayores no eran muy extrovertidos, así que se quedaron abajo, mientras que Abby subió con los demás chicos).

-¿Alguno quiere pastel?- preguntó Garret, sacando un pastel de chocolate que estaba debajo de su cama.

-No me digas que es el pastel que te hizo tu madre-le reprochó Frankie.

-Pues sí-respondió el chico. Garret se agachó nuevamente y guardó el pastel.

-¿Es por eso que parece tan molesta?- preguntó Abby.

-Si… Casi me descubren… Si es que no lo hicieron ya.

-Bueno, al tío Pat pareció no importarle-comentó la menor de los Dunne.

-¿Estuviste leyéndolo?-preguntó Eve con una sonrisa.

-Perdón…¿Leyendo qué?- le preguntó Garret con extrañeza.

-El libro que te presté… _Las aventuras de Martin Miggs, el muggle loco_-le respondió la chica.

-Ah, sí…Ya lo terminé. Me encantó-respondió observando el grueso libro que estaba en su mesa de noche-Miren la lechuza que me regalaron mis abuelos-añadió el chico, sacando al ave de su jaula-Decidí ponerle Archie.

-¡Excelente!-exclamó la chica-Hola, Archie-dijo, acariciando al ave, que ululaba.

-Bueno… ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Frankie.

-Podríamos comer pastel-sostuvo Garret.

-Claro, comamos pastel, si quieren yo preparo el té-dijo Abby con sarcasmo.

-¿Y si jugamos con el Ajedrez Mágico que ustedes me regalaron?-propuso el chico.

Todos asintieron, así que Garret se dispuso a abrirlo. Sin duda los mejores eran Frankie y Garret. Eve no estaba muy metida en el asunto y Abby era muy chica como para darles pelea a los chicos. Estuvieron rotando, hasta que los llamaron para comer.

Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al comedor. Se cantó el conocidísimo "Feliz Cumpleaños" y todos se pusieron a comer el pastel que la Señora Dunne había "hecho", cosa que Garret sabía que era falsa. El resto del día fue prácticamente igual y al atardecer todos empezaron a irse.

-Garret, si no nos vemos antes, hasta el primero de septiembre-se despidió Frankie, dándole un abrazo de amigos.

-Chao, nos vemos-se despidió Garret. El chico subió a su habitación y se puso a leer el libro que le habían regalado. No pasaron más de quince minutos y se quedó dormido.


	3. Capítulo 3: Escamas de Kelpie

Agosto llegó y el tedio de tener que ir al Callejón Diagon no tardó mucho en hacerse presente. Era obvio que ninguno de los Dunne queria salir de su hogar, solo para comprar un montón de cosas que a Garret ya no le servirían el próximo año. Sin embargo, las clases empezaban en unas semanas y era mejor hacer las compras cuanto antes, para no estar en apuros más adelante.

Garret se levantó, era miércoles, un día bastante soleado, comparado con los anteriores. Buscó sus pantuflas debajo de su cama y salió del cuarto. Había crecido por lo menos unos diez centímetros en esos ocho meses. Bajó las escaleras y saludó a su abuela, como hacía todos los días. El lobby estaba más iluminado que nunca, por fin las ventanas tan innecesarias que se encontraban en la parte alta de la pared servían de algo, pensó el chico. Se dirigió a la cocina y se sentó; sus padres ya estaban ahí.

-Pensé que sería el primero en levantarme- manifestó el chico.

-Hoy tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon, mientras menos tiempo perdamos, mejor- aseveró el señor Dunne, tomando la taza de café que se encontraba frente suyo y bebiendo un poco. A Garret no le agradó mucho lo que dijo su padre.

-Y bueno, sería bueno pasar por Gringotts, si nos apuramos quizás no tengamos que esperar mucho. Leí que las colas últimamente están inmensas- propuso la señora Dunne.

-Esta bien, primero acabemos nuestro desayuno tranquilos. Son apenas las nueve de la mañana-dijo el hombre, mirando su reloj. Garret bebió la leche con cocoa que le habían puesto sus padres de un solo sorbo, tomó una tostada y se levantó:

-Iré a ducharme-dijo el chico-Buen provecho, no se apresuren- Inmediatamente el chico salió corriendo de la cocina.

-No estuvo acá más de cinco minutos y ya se fue- criticó la señora Dunne. Su marido simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Más tarde partieron de la casa, el 35 de West Hampstead. Caminaron unas cinco cuadras, sin decir una sola palabra.

-Ehm… ¿Papá?-preguntó Garret al darse cuenta de que su padre no tenía ninguna intención de tomar algún taxi o autobús.

-¿Si, Garret?-le dijo su padre.

-¿Cómo es que llegaremos allá? No hemos tomado ningún autobús y estoy seguro de que el Callejón Diagon está muy lejos…

-Iremos caminando. Vamos a llegar, no te preocupes- repuso su madre.

-Pero…-el chico fue interrumpido por la bruja.

-Un poco de aire fresco no te hará mal.

El viaje les tomó aproximadamente media hora. Garret ya se estaba cansando de caminar, hasta que llegaron a Charing Cross Road. El chico supo inmediatamente que ya habían llegado, porque a lo lejos se veía un letrero, en el que se podía leer: "_El Caldero_ _Chorreante_".

Entraron al bar y sus padres saludaron a algunos magos y brujas. Todos vestían túnicas, cosa que extrañaba al chico, ya que sus padres no solían vestir así. Si no los hubiera conocido, habría dicho que ellos eran _muggles_. El sabía que la ubicación de su hogar era un factor importante, ya que sus padres trataban con _muggles_ todos los días. El mismo tenía amigos _muggles_, que eran sus vecinos. Su casa tampoco parecía el hogar de una familia mágica. Era antigua, sí, pero no tenía ningún otro retrato a parte del de Ainuin Binan y el chico sabía que su abuela se mantenía callada cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Se dirigieron a una pared de ladrillos, donde su padre golpeó algunos con la varita y esta se abrió, dejando descubierta una callejuela, donde decenas de magos y brujas caminaban mirando las vitrinas de las tiendas.

-Bueno, supongo que primero iremos a Gringotts ¿cierto?-preguntó el señor Dunne.

-Traje algo de dinero, supongo que alcanzará para comprar la varita, los libros y las túnicas-dijo su mujer -¿Qué te parece si mientras tu vas a Gringotts, Garret y yo nos adelantamos?-preguntó.

-Bien… Entonces… La fila es bastante larga, así que nos veremos en Ollivanders en una hora ¿Está bien?-respondió el padre de Garret. La señora Dunne asintió, se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios. El señor Dunne le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo, dio un respingo y se dirigió al impresionante edificio del banco.

-Está bien, cariño, allá está Flourish & Blotts, vamos- dijo la señora Dunne tendiéndole la mano a Garret, el la agarró. Entraron a la tienda y lo primero que Garret pudo notar fue que estaba atiborrada de libros. Estaba bastante llena, por lo que les costó encontrar los libros entre tanta gente. Al cabo de una media hora salieron de la tienda.

-Ahora vamos allá-dijo la señora Dunne tomando a Garret del brazo y llevándolo a la tienda contigua a Flourish & Blotts-Las túnicas las compraremos en Madame Malkin.

A diferencia de la anterior, esta tienda estaba vacía. Los recibió una joven bruja, de unos 20 años.

-¿Primer año?-preguntó la joven.

-Así e…-la señora no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que la bruja exclamó un: "Enseguida vuelvo". Luego de unos minutos, la joven volvió con un montón de túnicas.

-Ahora hemos empezado a usar medias estándar, claro que si le queda muy grande podemos hacerle unos cuantos ajustes-dijo la chica, sin apartar la vista de las túnicas-Se planchan y reparan solas- enseguida tomo túnica del montón y se la entregó a Garret-Esta debería entrarte, además la podrías usar por uno o dos años más, porque es un poquito mas larga. Pruébatela- Garret asintió y se puso la túnica. Esta le llegaba a los tobillos-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres que la corte con poco? ¿O así está bien?-preguntó la joven.

-Creo que estoy bien así-respondió el chico.

-Si, creo que nos llevaremos tres de estas-dijo la señora Dunne.

-Está bien-dijo la chica tomando otras dos túnicas-Son 10 Galeones.

-Toma-dijo la señora Dunne, entregándole el dinero a la joven bruja-Muchas Gracias, hasta luego.

-Vuelvan pronto-se despidió ella. Salieron de la tienda y caminaron un poco, hasta dar con Ollivanders. Garret miró la fachada por un momento, hasta que decidió entrar.

Ahí los recibió un señor muy mayor:

-Oh, señorita Binan, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verla?-saludó el anciano-Su varita es… Ya recuerdo. Madera de Sauce, 28 centímetros, algo flexible, núcleo hecho de pelo de cola de unicornio.

-Buenos días, señor Ollivander-saludó la madre de Garret.

-Bueno, parece que trajiste a tu hijo, ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?-preguntó Ollivander.

-Soy Garret, señor, Garret Dunne-respondió el chico algo nervioso.

-¿Dunne?-murmuró Ollivander -¿Cinnia, querida, te casaste con Patrick Dunne?-preguntó. La señora Dunne asintió. El señor Ollivander se dirigió a Garret-Yo soy muy amigo de tu abuelo, Michael, ¿Cómo está él?-preguntó mirando a ambos.

-Está bastante bien, lo vi en mi cumpleaños-respondió el chico.

-Bueno, me alegro-dijo Ollivander dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- Ahora, supongo que querrás comprar tu varita-le dijo a Garret- Últimamente me he visto forzado a buscar nuevos materiales para los núcleos de mis varitas, logré hacer varitas igual de poderosas, que las convencionales, pero mi inversión ha sido en vano, ya que ninguna varita de las nuevas ha querido pertenecer a algún mago que ha venido. Ahora, Garret, déjame hacer algunas medidas-dijo el señor-¿Eres zurdo o diestro?

-Zurdo.

-Está bien, extiende tu brazo-el chico le hizo caso y empezó a medir. Cuando terminó se dirigió al mostrador y sacó una caja-Fresno, 30 centímetros, núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, un galés verde, para ser exactos- Garret la tomó y la agitó, pero no pasó nada, el viejo se la quitó. Enseguida buscó en unas estanterías, volvió con otra caja-Esta vez me arriesgaré- sacó una hermosa varita color ébano- Es de Abedul, 28 centímetros, flexible… núcleo hecho de escamas de Kelpie… UN KELPIE-dijo el señor Ollivander emocionadísimo-Esta es la única varita con escamas de Kelpie que hice, iba a hacer más si se vendía, pero parece que de este animal salen varitas muy temperamentales. Tómala- y enseguida Garret la tomó y sintió un calor en sus dedos. La agitó y salió un montón de chispas verdes de la punta de la varita. El señor Ollivander saltó de júbilo y dijo:

-Excelente, ahora demostraste que estas varitas si se pueden vender. Como agradecimiento, les daré la varita a mitad de precio, o sea, a unos tres Galeones y medio.

-Muchas gracias, señor Ollivander-dijo la señora Dunne, entregándole los tres galeones, ocho Sickles y catorce Knuts.

-No hay de qué. Mándales saludos a tus abuelos, Garret-se despidió el señor Ollivander y se fue a la parte de atrás de la tienda. Cuando salieron, el señor Dunne estaba a punto de entrar.

-¿Listo? ¿Cómo les fue?-preguntó.

-¡Excelente! ¡Mi varita es rara!-exclamó Garret-Su núcleo está hecho de escamas de Kelpie.

-Los Kelpies son criaturas bastante malignas, diría yo- repuso la señora Dunne, acariciando a su hijo.

-Eso es muy interesante. Yo tuve la oportunidad de ver al Kelpie del Lago Ness, los muggles piensan que es un monstruo marino, cuando solo se transforma en uno porque su forma favorita es una serpiente de mar- sostuvo el señor Dunne-Bueno, vamos por el resto de los materiales.

Los Dunne pasaron el resto del día comprando las cosas. A Garret le gustó su ida al Callejón Diagon y estaba muy contento por haberlo hecho. Volvieron a su casa y Garret subió a su cuarto. Habían invitado a sus primos y abuelos a cenar, así que el chico se entretuvo contándoles de su día en el Callejón Diagon, y de su varita. Abby estaba impresionada y expresó muchas veces que se moría por ir a Hogwarts. Alfred y Howard le preguntaron a qué casa quería ir. Eso era algo de lo que nunca se había puesto a pensar. Por una parte, quería ir a Ravenclaw, porque sus padres fueron ahí, y Gryffindor le parecía una casa para gente valiente y aventurera, cosa que también llamaba la atención. Después estaba Hufflepuff, una casa que le parecía incomprendida, y que le parecía interesante, ya que era para gente justa y leal. Por último, pero no menos importante, estaba Slytherin. A Garret no le preocupaba estar en Slytherin, porque sus padres nunca dijeron cosas malas de esa casa, y que un lugar para gente ambiciosa y astuta no estaría mal. Garret no pudo dejar de pensar en eso, y estuvo hasta muy tarde conjeturando sobre qué casa era la indicada para él, hasta que quedó dormido.

El primero de septiembre, Garret se despertó, aunque hace 3 semanas habría dicho lo contrario, no podía esperar para ir a Hogwarts. Su varita, el Callejón Diagon y sus libros de texto, los cuales le habían parecido lo más interesante que había leído en toda su vida, le habían creado grandes expectativas. Se levantó muy tarde, por lo que no le dio tiempo de desayunar: "Ya comeré algo en el tren", se dijo. Se duchó, y bajó todas sus cosas al recibidor. Ahí lo estaban esperando sus padres. Su madre le entregó una bolsa, con lo que Garret supuso eran unos sándwiches y le dijo que los guarde. Tomó al chico del brazo, se oyó un "crack" y ambos desaparecieron. El señor Dunne hizo lo mismo, con las maletas y la jaula de Archie.

Aparecieron en King's Cross, en uno de los baños de la estación. Siguieron su camino y llegaron al muro que separaba los andenes 9 y 10. Los Dunne corrieron hacia la barrera y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraban en un gran anden, donde montones de magos y brujas despedían a sus hijos. Garret pudo ver una gran locomotora escarlata. Estaban en el anden 9¾.

-Bueno, cariño, ya es hora, sube al tren-le dijo su madre. Garret vio a su madre. A pesar de tener una relación algo difícil con ella, no se imaginaba separado de ella durante un año. La vería a penas unas semanas, en la vacación de navidad. La abrazó con mucha fuerza y le dijo:

-Adiós mamá, te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero, Garret. Te escribiré cada semana- dijo su madre. El chico se separó de ella y abrazó a su padre.

-Suerte, hijo-le dijo su padre. Garret tomó sus cosas y las subió al tren. Entró por una puerta y se despidió de sus padres con la mano. La locomotora empezó a andar y Garret buscó un compartimiento vacío. No encontró ninguno, pero encontró algo mucho mejor. Entró a uno de los compartimientos. Ahí se encontraban Frank e Eve.


End file.
